I'm Already there
by DaaNi-ChAn
Summary: AU . A tough winter and a great distance stand between Sarutobi Asuma and his wife, Yuhi Kurenai. How do they deal with it? //Kurenai x Asuma\\. Please R


* * *

I heard this song and I couldn't help but to write a fiction about it. The song is called "I'm already there" by LONESTAR. Amazing song, and hopefully I'll turn it to a fiction.

Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It's owned by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Pairing:** Kurenai x Asuma

**Plot:** (AU). A tough winter and a great distance stand between Sarutobi Asuma and his wife, Yuhi Kurenai. How do they deal with it?

* * *

Thunder struck. I shuddered as the rain increased. The car was moving in the strong wind as I tried my best to keep it steady. I was looking for a place to crash for the night but luck was running out. The sun has long sat, and I was still looking around.

The neon light caught my attention in the distance. 'Country night' was the name that board was flashing, right above a huge arrow that pointed towards the inn. A sigh of relief came out of me as I drove towards it.

I pulled my car up in the driveway. I turned the engine off and leaned back, taking a break from the struggle in the wind. I decided to light up a cigarette which has been my companion during this long, long journey.

It was silly of me, really. I have lit up a cigarette as I was about to walk in the rain. I gave out a small chuckle and adjusted my trilby hat, grabbed my suitcase and opened the door. I walked out and slammed the door shut, locking it before pacing quickly towards the inn. As I reached the front steps, I shook my trench coat from the rain, and was relieved that my friend's fire hadn't burnt out.

I pushed the door open, making the top bell ring. I looked up hesitantly around the place from side to side, looking for a sign of anyone. The inn looked cozy, a dim light spreading in the area. A small portrait of a field was on the wall behind the empty counter next to the close door. Lying on that counter was what I could recognize as a registration book.

I heard a cough from the closed door. I sighed, yet I didn't know whether it was a sigh of relief or worry. I ignored and watched as the door slowly opened. A middle-aged man with a narrow face and small eyes came out, dressed in brown dress pants and a greenish brown dress shirt. His greasy hair was his trait, as I noticed. He looked at me with fatigue-filled eyes and nodded.

"What can 'Ah' do for ya, sir?"

He spoke with a country accent. How silly of me not to notice, after all, it was a country county that I was in.

"I need a room to stay for the night"

"You're gonna have to throw away that cigarette" he said, pointing at the 'non-smoking' sign next to the front door. I nodded as he reached for an ashtray.

"How come there's an ashtray if it's a non-smoking inn?" I asked as that question crossed my mind. He smirked, "This is for the smokers like you who don't obey orders"

I nodded and put the cigarette out. He nodded and put the ashtray back beneath the counter.

"Your stay will be 20 bucks. Would ya sign over here so 'Ah' can get ma rest for the night?"

I kept my eyes on the guy when my hand reached for the pen he held in front of me. I signed in & put the pencil on the table as the guy gave me the key to room #005. I thanked him and walked towards the stairs.

"May 'ah" help ya with your luggage, sir?"

I turned around with a small smile on my face, "I travel light" I said, referring to my suitcase. The guy nodded and went back to the back room. I sighed and slowly climbed the stairs. I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

The journey to the room seemed very long. The inn was very quiet I could hear my own breath in and out. I looked at the doors that had the numbers…

Then I reached for my destination. '005', read the plate on the door. I inserted the key and unlocked the door. The room came to my sight. One bed, covered with a white sheet. On the night stand was a lamp, next to it was a notepad, a pencil and a telephone. A TV was on a table opposed to the bed. Next to that table were a dresser and a chair.

I sighed and took off my hat, walking towards the dresser. I placed it there along with the suitcase. I placed my trench coat on the chair and walked to the bed, sit down and attempted to relax myself a bit. Thankfully, the lamp gave out a comfortable light which helped me with the relaxation.

A picture was visible in my mind; a picture of a black-haired, red-eyed beauty, a black haired boy and a brown haired girl, my own family. Ah, how I missed them deeply.

I reached into my pocket and got out a picture of the three. Yosaku and Hitomi, my five-year-old twin children, were smiling cheekily at the camera while their mother, Sarutobi-Yuhi Kurenai, was giving a sweet smile to the man behind the camera… to me.

I looked at the telephone and reached out for it. I dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

A couple of seconds later, someone picked up, but I couldn't hear any words. I went silent as I heard the sound of children playing in the background, making me unconsciously smile as I wiped the tear that strolled down my cheek.

Then I heard her voice, my daughter, Hitomi. "Daddy, where have you been? We miss you. When are you coming home?"

I said the first words that came in my mind. "I'm already there, darling…" I sighed, smiling to myself. "Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend…and I know…I'm in your prayer…." I looked down, "…I'm already there, sweetie"

I paused as I heard another person get on the phone. I felt alive when I heard her voice. All I called for was to hear her angelic voice. Kurenai, my love, her voice was paradise to me. It's the soothing medicine when I'm injured. Without her, I wouldn't be who I am. She brought light into my life. I was brought back from my thoughts to hear her heavenly, yet sad, chuckle.

"I really miss you, Asuma. It's been quite a while" she told me. I just wanted to hold her once more.

"How are you, Kurenai? How's everything?" I asked, wanting to know about my family whom I haven't heard from in a long six months.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, "Everyone is fine. I'm alright, a bit tired but alright. The kids are fine, don't worry about them" she continued. I heard her shift in her movement, telling her friend, Anko, to take care of the kids while she spoke on the phone. Then as she silently moved, I could hear the voices of my children get fainter by the second. I could tell she was taking a stroll around the house.

"I wish I was in your arms, Asuma. Lying there beside you, wherever you are…" she said, her voice getting choked with tears. I lie back and close my eyes, "Kurenai. I miss you greatly"

I could hear her light laughter which was starting to mix with tears. I felt a sad smile move across my face as a pain crept into my heart. I missed her as much as I love her.

Then, we've spent hours speaking on the phone. I did not care about the bill, I just wanted, no, needed her sweet melodic voice to sooth my burning desire to hold her, to smell her hair, to look into her eyes. Those thoughts were the only ones that got me through the past few months.

"You know what I'd do if you were here, Asuma?" She said. I could feel the smile upon her face. "What will you do, Kurenai-hime?" Yes, I use Kurenai-hime when we talk intimately. To me, she's a princess, she's a queen, and she's the most elegant, most precious in this world to me.

"I'd gently kiss your lips…" she replied. I somehow felt a kind of heat spread across my cheeks. "…I'd touch you with my fingertips…" she continued, hearing her give out a small sigh.

"I wish you'd do that, Kurenai. Maybe in your dreams tonight"

"Maybe….maybe we'll meet tonight, in our dreams, like we always did, no?"

I heartedly laughed, "Maybe we will, Kurenai-hime" I replied as my laughter died down to mere chuckles.

"Then, turn out the lights and close your eyes, my love" She lovingly said like she always did. I closed my eyes and listened to her words, "I can't wait to see you in my dreams"

I got up and walked slowly towards the window and looked out. The rain began to lessen as I touch the cold glass.

"Do you see the moonlight from where you are, Kurenai?" I unconsciously said, keeping my eyes on the full bright moon.

"Yes, yes I do" she replied to me as I heard that shiver in her voice. Usually, I'd hold her close to make her feel alright, yet at the moment, distance stood between us.

"I'm the moonlight shining down, always shining over you when you're fast asleep, just like I always stayed up watching you during those long, beautiful nights" I said, smiling sadly. "I'm there, baby, I'm the beat of your heart, I'm the air you breathe. I'm already there with you, just… think of me"

"Always, Asuma, always…" she replied, "you're always here with me, though the bed is lonesome without you. It's…" she paused, exhaling deeply. "…cold, it's cold without you"

Her words pierced my heart, caused me to silently wince. I haven't left her side from the moment we wedded. Circumstances have judged and chose for us to have this life; she took care of the kids, and I was always away. For a moment there, I started to think that I was not doing my best; that I'm not as good of a husband as I thought I was.

"I'm sorry, Kurenai-hime…" I said, "…I know I promised to always be by your side, but ―"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Asuma. Just be safe, that's all I'm asking for. That's all I was praying for in the past months"

I smiled, remembering that she was the wise one in this relationship. She knew how to calm me down and change my thoughts. I have always realized that without her, I'd probably be a mess.

"I'll be safe, my princess. If for anyone, it's for you" I replied, walking back towards the bed.

"Now, would you please go to sleep? I bet you're tired so don't make me worried about you"

I laughed again, already starting to untie my shoes. "Alright, alright, you don't need to repeat that twice" I said. She knew I was more of a night person, yet sometimes I can't help but to crawl into bed, hold her close to me, close my eyes and listen to her steady, lullaby-like breaths.

"Kiss the kids for me. Tell them daddy loves them"

"I will, honey. Take care and sleep well, don't catch a cold while you're away" she replied with a hint of worry in her voice. "Don't worry; I'll take care of myself" I replied, hearing her chuckles as I took my shoes off.

"Good night, Asuma, I love you…" she said, "...and I'll see you in a few"

It was such a beau how we've managed to make a calm, peaceful place out of our dreams. I almost started anticipating for the next time I went to bed. That was her way of putting me to sleep. She had her ways…and I just happen to love them.

"I love you too. Sleep tight, my princess"

Just as soon as we hung up, I changed into my night clothes and tucked myself in. I turned the lamp light off and rested my hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling. I knew Kurenai would be doing the same, which made me smile. I was extremely happy we had that connection. It was what's getting us through the distance. It was like…we're never apart.

I closed my eyes hoping for my heart to see the person who owns it, and I stood in the middle of the area that our imagination created; the bright sun, the vast field and the flowing river. It was practically heaven.

_'So you're already here, Asuma…'_

I turn around and see her standing there, wearing a simple yet beautiful white night gown as she smiled at me. I smiled and walked to her, held her in my arms and pulled her closer. I gave her a kiss before looking into her eyes

_'I told you…' _I said,_ '…I'm already there'_

* * *

**The End**

**It's Cliché, but I hope you like it.**


End file.
